Is it Worth it?
by deathbyguilt
Summary: Aang wakes up from a restless sleep and decideds to take a walk to clear his mind of the haunting thoughts that have been bothering him. Oneshot.


This is my first story on Fanfiction, uauallyI write poetry. I thoughtI would give it a try

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

The words in **_Bold Italics_** Are the lyrics from the song PushingMe Away. by Linkin Park...SoI don't own that either

* * *

It was the middle of the night, when the young Avatar awoke from a restless slumber. Gazing up at the sky he marveled briefly at the beauty of the starlit heavens, a wonder he has so often admired. Quietly he stood up and stretched so as not to wake the others 

'Not that anything but a good kick to the shin could wake up Sokka,' he thought with tiny smile, one that disappeared as quickly as it came. The weary airbender grabbed his shoes put them on and started to walk away from the campsite. The only protest he heard was a slight whimper from Appa. Okay so it was a big whimper, but what did you expect he is a giant flying bison.

**_I've lied to you  
_****_  
The same way that I always do  
_****_  
This is the last smile _**

That I'll fake for the sake of being with you

"Don't worry boy," he whispered softly " I'm just going for a little walk." He slowly stroked the head of his long time companion. Satisfied with his answer Appa slowly drifted off to sleep once again, only to be followed by a giant snore.

The young monk shook his head, and began to take his walk, though unsure of where exactly he was going. All there was around him was dense forest, and the smell of rain filled the atmosphere, creating a sense of stillness and peace, though even this could not pacify the haunting thoughts floating through the young child's mind.

**_Everything falls apart _**

**_Even the people who never frown _**

**_Eventually break down _**

The sacrifice of hiding in a lie

Everything has to end

'I don't understand any of this' he thought angrily 'why did I have to be the avatar, why do I have to save the world and with only a few months to do it?'

_**You'll soon find we're out of time **__**left **_

_**To watch it all unwind**_

Though he had repeatedly asked these same questions to himself, they never ceased to depress and anger the usually happy and sweet child he appeared to be.

'I always have to be happy.' He bitterly told himself, 'what would people think of their future of they knew that the Avatar didn't believe in himself or sees himself as useless in this stupid war.'

**_Even the people who never frown _**

**_Eventually break down _**

**_The sacrifice of hiding in a lie_**

What he really failed to see was the protruding root in the path in front of him. And the next thing he knew his rolling down a hill, fumbling through all the foliage as he flattened out a new path until a resounding splash was heard. And as he floated through the element he has yet to master, his thoughts stray towards his friends at the campsite.

"And what if they found out," whispered softly to the air. "What if the only friends that accepted me as the avatar, knew that I wasn't strong enough, knew that I questioned my fate?" In quick strokes he found himself and the back of the pond and, with a quick use of airbending, made it look like he never fell in the first place.

Taking a seat on an old log the continued to brood over his harsh fate. Digging the heels of his palms into his eyes he let out a frustrated sigh.

**_The sacrifice is never knowing  
_****_  
Why I never walked away _**

Why I played myself this way

"Why am I doing this to myself, don't I have a choice? Can't I choose not to risk killing my self and my friends over this stupid war?" he bitterly spat.

He sat there for maybe a few hours, in his mind though it seemed like mere minutes. Slowly his thoughts drifted to the friends he made on this journey so far.

"Many fond memories I can hold close to me", he smiled slightly at this lifting thought. "And if I didn't do anything about it," he continued weakly "there wouldn't be anyone to have a memory of. No Katara or Sokka, Momo or Appa. If anything I'm fighting for them." His mood lifted ever so slightly. "And they're…they're fighting with me." His smile slowly broadened.

He looked up to the sky and saw the mixing of oranges, reds, and pinks scattered as far as he could see. The sun was rising, and he had been there all night. He stood up and stretched for the second time that day, and slowly made his way back to the others.

**_Why I never walked away _**

Why I played myself this way

'I don't know the reason why I was chosen to fight this battle,' he mused on his walk back. He could hear the sounds of Katara and Sokka arguing in the distance, 'as usual' he chucked to himself. He slowly stepped out into the open, and watched them banter back and forth.

"How do you figure it's my fault?" Sokka yelled at his water-bending sister.

"Easy," Katara shouted back, "It's always your fault!" It was then she noticed the young avatar watching them with an amused expression plastered across his face. "And just where have you been mister?"

"Sorry guys I just went for a little walk," he shrugged with his usual grin widening. They started to pack up their things and load them on to Appa's back.

"Yeah, well next time please tell someone so we don't have to worry so much about you," Katara said kindly. With a quick nod of the head his friend was quickly satisfied.

As they finished loading up their essentials, the Avatar reverted back t his thoughts. 'Maybe I don't know the reason why I have to do this,' he looked back towards his friends, 'but with them fighting with me, maybe it won't be so bad, maybe it is worth it. Maybe it's worth the effort, the friendships, the future, and it's worth the sacrifice.'

"Aang? We're ready to go when you are," Katara chirped happily while Sokka once again complained of his hunger.

He smiled.

'Yes it is definitely worth it'

_**The sacrifice is never knowing**_

"YIP YIP"

* * *

Tell me what you think. Should I stick to Poetry? 


End file.
